Kill el Drifter
by Duncan0Idaho
Summary: "I finally find a school where the books of Ero-sennin are banned and turns out it's much of a nuthouse as the last one, oh well time to have some fun!"
1. Chapter 1 Any Which Way

A blonde Teen was making on this day his way up the slums that compromised the slums of Honnōji Academy, his pace was sedated but his eyes took in every detail of the area. 'Man... What a dump...' He thought with his hands in his pockets. 'Really, if the Kiryūin family had so much cash to blow to build the academy... should they not have at least made this area more...I don't know...decent?' The blonde thought with disgust and disdain at what he saw. The buildings, if they could be called that looked like were hastily built, could fall apart at any moment, and the roofs looked like they had been ripped from the setting of a Die Hard Movie, full of so many holes that these families were sure to suffer when it rained.

He sighed. 'Nothing I can do for them. . . I should hurry to the academy.' Shaking his head he started jogging lightly towards the giant building. As he walked he started feeling several presences that were tailing him, he chose ignore them as he felt they would not pose much of a threat.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BLONDE BOY!" A deep voice bellowed out coming closer by the minute.

The blonde stopped "Huh?" He looked at the figure confused. Are you are talking about me?"

"INDEED!" The voice once again bellowed out.

All the sudden, an incredulously large man crashed down from the sky in front of him.

"So... what do you want with me?" The blonde starting to get more confused asked. 'Where the hell did he came from!?' He thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE NO STAR RESIDENCE?"

"I was Jogging my way towards Honnōji Academy to submit my transferal application. What the fuck does it look like I was doing?"

"NO SWEARING!"

"What went up your ass this morning to make you so uptight? Did your girlfriend dump you or something?"

"I am always this strict, as it I, Ira Gamagori, am the head of the disciplinary committee!

'So you kiss the butt of your boss every day, good to know. Next thing I learn is that you're a masochist as well.' The blonde thought while rolling his eyes. "Of course you are big guy, and I'm the Ambassador of Japan."

The dark skinned blonde was starting to look like he might blow a fuse at the spiky blonde's constant disrespect and nonchalant tone; however before he could retort said blonde opened his mouth again.

"Look if you are one of the big Kahuna's here, could you tell me where I need to submit my application form? If I am late to class my mom will chew my ear off for the next month or so." The blonde thought with a shudder, last time he had been late to something his mom had taken her time over the weekend to drill on his all the nuances of just why being on time was so important. . . he would rather not go through the same experience again. 'I'm just glad she didn't bring out the dominatrix gear and matching outfit, I don't want to be whipped like dad...'

"Hand them over to me, as the Head of the disciplinary committee is part of my job to sign the applications of the newer students. Mister. . ."

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. And no, my name means maelstrom, not fish cakes."

"I see… duly noted." The tall blonde said as he read the papers something called his attention. "It says here you transferred because we are the only place in the country that has explicitly banned the Icha Icha books?" That for Gamagōri looked both a very suspicious and a rather petty reason so he asked for clarification.

"My dear Godfather writes those books, and more or less every other school I have attended has never sought to stop the students from reading them, I transferred mostly out of spite for him to see if that would shut him up about 'It's time for you to be a man! You should get a girlfriend, or some lady friends!'" Naruto explained as he recalled the numerous times where, Jiraiya had ranted on the subject.

Gamagōri's eyebrows rose up in surprise, from nowhere he took out a large stamp and sealed all the papers. "Consider yourself from now on a proud student of Honnōji Academy! Before you attend to class you must take a physical."

Naruto produced from his backpack another folder labeled, 'UZUMAKI NARUTO's MEDICAL REPORTS'. Gamagōri's eyebrows shot up in surprise once again at seeing the signature of the medic that had performed the evaluations. . Uzumaki Tsunade. "I believe this will suffice for my medical?" Naruto plainly said.

The dark skinned blonde eyebrows furrowed in thought. 'This represents a problem, we need to know how high his life fiber resistance is, but I cannot order him to go and take it without indirectly insulting one of the three greatest medics of the world.' He continued looking at the unruly boy in front of him. "Yes, it shall suffice, be on your way and before I forget your assigned classroom is the 2A."

As Gamagōri saw the spiky haired blond be on his way he started walking towards the academy in a sedated pace. 'I will need to inform Satsuki-sama about this.'

"Well that was annoying like hell..." Naruto muttered. "I feel like I'm gonna have to deal with that guy a lot in the future..."

* * *

Gamagōri was now kneeling in front of his mistress having given her his report on what he considered a potential spies, such as one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Interesting indeed Gamagōri, The son of two of the greatest Martial artists of the world has entered our school."

Gamagōri looked confused. "Excuse me Satsuki-sama who?"

Satsuki leveled a stare at him. "Minato Uzumaki expert of the Gamaken fighting style and Kushina Uzumaki expert and only heir of the Uzushio no Ken, or in English the Toad Fist and the Whirling Tides fist, both are traditional and very old style thought to be originated somewhere in the very origins of Japan, long before the Samurai rose to power of the Ninja even existed there are records of these two styles. Both thought to be long lost though. . ." A voice came from Satsuki's side; it belongs to a Blue Haired student who was carrying a laptop.

"Indeed, what Inumuta has failed to mention is that both styles are known for being particularly clinical in their approach to combat."

The dark skinned blonde looked confused "What you mean by clinical?"

"Inumuta, video feed" Satsuki orders.

"On it Satsuki-sama"

A large screen came up from the floor and started playing a video, there was a blonde with a large mane of wild and spiky hair being surrounded by a group of what Gamagori presumed were Martial artists.

_"I don't want any problems, your master challenged me to a match and he lost, we both parted ways in friendly terms." The man spoke in a somewhat exasperated tone, as if this had happened a thousand times to him before._

_"Our dojo was one of the best in Japan before you showed your face here Gaijin! You will pay for damaging our reputation."_

_The man simply sighed before entering a half crouched position with one arm extended and the other half extended._

_As the first man launched his attack the blonde simply stood there ready to face the attack, however at last minute the man missed his intended target crashing into the floor and onto one student of the now defunct dojo that planned to attack him from behind._

_"Too slow buddy, gonna have to do better than that." Minato tiredly said._

_Seeing that one on one would not help, they all launched themselves at him, like a mob wanting to lynch a criminal, only that the results weren't as they expected, every hit they launched missed the man and wound up instead hitting another of their comrades, soon enough where was once a group now was pile of fatigued and beaten up men._

The video ends and another starts playing.

_"Uzumaki Kushina, by orders of our employer Masamune-dono you are commanded to teach his son the whirling tides fist." The man addressed a Redhead who was starting to look less and less amused at each word spoken._

_"Yeeeeeeeeah I am going to say no to that." She flatly said._

_"It was not a request." The man attempted to grab her arm only to find reel back as he felt a growing pain in his gut, the redhead had punched him there before anyone could take notice._

_"And I'll say it again, N.O, no."_

_The men quickly drew knives and launched themselves at her, only to find they were outpaced, literally, the redhead was throwing kicks, punches, chops, stabs, all manner of bare handed attacks at her attackers not letting them set the tempo of the fight, she strikes quickly and with surgical precision, her chops land in the collar bones, her stabs go among the ribs, her kicks hit the shoulder blades, in less than five minutes no less than 50 men are left groaning in the floor._

_"Tell that baka the style is for my family only and I am already a happily married woman!"_

The second video ends.

Gamagori and now Jakuze and Sanageyama who arrived in the middle of the previous video are confused.

"What, we just saw?" The swordsman of the group asks.

"Those were the only available videos on the Gamaken and Uzushio no Ken, both are dramatically different battling styles, for the Gamaken," Inumuta plays the first video 1000x times slower and they see the blond shifting slightly at last second "is a style built around patience, it fools your opponent into thinking that you are static but the movements are minimal and subtle, your brain interprets his kata in a form but in reality your senses are fooled."

Inumuta paused to take a breath of air. "As for the second video it's a style that doesn't lets you set the rhythm, much like a whirlpool the style drags you into the users tempo not giving you time to adapt or count with your reflexes as a way to save yourself, coupled with hits meant to damage the muscles and organs of the body it's a very dangerous style."

Naruto kept jogging until he reached the entrance of the academy 'Jesus these people sure can waste money.' The blonde thought at seeing the enormous size of the academy along its extravagant design, it looked like the love child of a battleship with a woman sailor uniform.

Naruto shook his head. 'However designed this must have a wicked sense of humor.' He thought.

He dug from one pocket of his Jeans a scrunched up note that Gamagori had given him. 'Classroom 2A, well school here I come.' The blonde once again resumed his jogging idly noting that the classrooms were in reality two big towers, each of four floors, the most curious thing is that one tower had a big sign with stars and the other dint. 'So not only do they discriminate regarding living accommodations but classes too?' Naruto was starting to regret having switched schools. 'What the fuck is wrong with these people?'

"So he is a martial artist, big deal, I am pretty sure Satsuki-sama would be able to defeat him with ease." Nonon passionately defended her longtime friend.

"While what you are saying is true I took the liberty to search for one Naruto Uzumaki at the time, the results were rather surprising."

At Inumuta's voice everyone's attention became focused on him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 16 years of age, known as the Nippon vagabond, he is a well-known drifter who goes from school to school seeking to test his skills against the most skilled fighters of each school or dojo and has taken by himself a little of 50 schools and dojos." Inumuta started to recite out loud all the information he could gleam.

Sanageyama whistled, impressed by his skills. "Not bad, I didn't reach, that level until I joined Satsuki-sama, when did he start?" He asked out of curiosity.

Inumuta quickly typed some more on his laptop. "Several testimonies suggest he started his travels three years ago, he started on Osaka and moved to Kyoto and the Kobe, dominating all three of the schools to the point where they call him Master."

"Are you saying a thirteen year old accomplished the same things as Satsuki-sama!?" Nonon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Indeed, that's what I said. . . I wonder if playing so many instruments has diminished your hearing Jakuzure." Inumuta threw a jab towards the president of the Marching Band club.

"I must agree with Jakuzure, it's simply does not seems possible for such a punk to have achieved something, look at Satsuki-sama! She is the example of discipline! And now look at him, brash, with no manners and a foul mouth!" Gamagōri exclaimed feeling disdain and disgust towards the spiky haired blond.

"Enough!" Satsuki bellowed, "Anything else to add Inumuta?"

"Yes, it looks like Uzumaki-san has gotten into a fight." He stated mildly surprised at that.

"With who did he got into a fight? And bring up the live feed." Satsuki asked and ordered at the same time.

As Naruto jogged towards his class he spotted a bunch of guys wearing a light grey uniform with a couple of One Star harassing a girl for her lunch.

"No wait! Hyougo-sempai! Atalanta-sempai! That is my lunch! My mom prepared it!"

"We don't give a shit! We are part of the Lunch Canteen Club, you are disrespecting us!"

'The fuck is the matter with them!?' Naruto angrily thought at hearing what those two were saying. He started walking to them and once he was behind one of them he tapped the male blonde in the shoulder. "Why the fuck are you harassing this girl? You get your rocks off on that or what?" He growled

"We are the Lunch Canteen Club! We are in charge of feeding every student there is in this school! And this girl is stopping those efforts, and so as it's logical we need to dispose of all the non-canteen lunches to correct the order."

"Feh, order my ass, you are just a couple of bullies!" Naruto spat.

"If you wish to interfere then try our extra spicy Monday lunch, nothing better to start the week!" The female of the two bullies exclaimed as she started throwing hot sauce at Naruto.

The blonde simply took an iPod as he dodged the attacks idly noting that the spice was hot enough to melt apparently the earth, he then proceeded to set the random play function.

"He is listening to music!?" Sanageyama exclaimed totally confused by that tactic.

"Pf, if it's not classical, then I'm not interested." Nonon retorted.

"What a highly unconventional tactic." Inumuta thought out loud.

"Its part of the Uzushio no Ken" Satsuki spoke with a smirk on her face… remembering the time when she challenged the Uzumaki's in an attempt to bring them into her inner circle, Kushina trashed her as Minato did, but they treated her like a person and a worthy adversary despite her age.

* * *

"Don't insult me Blondie!" The girl then started throwing cooking utensils at him, much to her shock however, the blonde simply started deflecting them with his bare hands or dodging them.

Atalanta then took a couple of cooking rollers and rushed to bash the blonde's skull in, only for the blonde to use his forearms to deflect them as he then started to into the offensive.

"Time for you to taste what an Uzushio no Ken no Ken practitioner can do! I ain't holdin' back just cause you're a girl either!" The spiky haired teen exclaimed, tapping his foot to the rhythm of the music, he launched a quick jab, then another, followed by a haymaker, then a knee strike, then he slid right underneath her legs and gave her a sideways axe kick to the ribs then another axe kick but this time going upwards, then the blonde rushed to the shocked club member to use him as a springboard to deliver a full stomp to the girl. . . then the music switched and with it the rhythm of the attacks. Now instead of light and quick attacks the blonde switched to precise and much more focused attacks, a knee to her liver, a double slap to hear ears, an elbow to the mouth, to the crowd that had gathered the blonde looked like a human typhoon, every so often switching attacks as the songs switched.

As the girl looked she was in her last legs she heard him exclaim something. "And now that you've seen what an Uzushio no Ken student can do it's time for the finale, the best technique that our school ever produced, The Rasengan!"

The spiky haired teen rushed even faster than before hitting her with two open palms at the solar plexus and the base of the stomach, the Dou Ki he had been accumulating all this time was unleashed in opposite directions twisting the Ultima Uniform into two different directions as the two opposite rotational energies, slowly climbed to the center of the body, dragging with it the fabric, then at last instant Naruto increased the output as he shouted the name of the technique. "RASENGAN!" The increase made the student start spinning around the teen palms before the two energies clashed exploding outwards, sending the now unconscious blonde girl crashing against the wall.

* * *

Sanageyama whistled at this, impressed at the display. "Not bad! He seems like a fun person to fight!" The Kendoka exclaimed.

"I wasn't aware that using Ki in that manner could destroy our uniforms, I need to have a talk with Iori about this." Inumuta then stood up and to walk out of the office, impressed as he analyzed such a simple yet complex technique.

"His rhythm kept changing during the entire battle, shame; you should always have a set rhythm. . ." Nonon mumbled annoyed at the seemingly random shifts.

"At least he isn't much of a punk if he took out what he called bullies." Said word brought Gamagōri memories of the days previous to him joining Satsuki-sama.

"Make a note of the disbanding of the Lunch Canteen Club for this loss."

* * *

Naruto then inhaled and exhaled, slowly to bring the rush of adrenaline under control along his heartbeat. "Yosh, I finally…managed…to…pull it off… " He muttered panting due to the large amounts of energy the Uzushio no Ken demanded along with the Rasengan.

He heard a scream coming behind him. "Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnksssssss Blooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee-chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"What the fu-" Naruto got out before he was jumped by the girl he had just saved. "You are welcome." Once he managed to put her on the ground he introduced himself. "I am Uzumaki Naruto professional bully hunter, martial artist extraordinary and a hero of justice!"

The girl's eyes grew to incredible proportions as stars appeared on them."Coooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllll!" she exclaimed.

"I am Mako, Mako Mankanshoku!" The girl happily exclaimed.

"Pleased to meet you Mako-Chan!"

"Oh btw Mako-chan can you tell me where is classroom 2A?"

"Sure! That's the one I was going too! Follow me, I'll show you the way!"

"Alright class this is Naruto Uzumaki-kun he just transferring, please give him a big hello!" A man with blue hair, 80's glasses and a hunch introduced Naruto to the class.

Unfortunately, no one greeted him as they were all doing their own thing.

"Well kid. Go on and sit in a free spot."

The teacher cleared his voice as he started the lesson of the day. "In April 1907 Rasputin was invited again to Tsarskoye Selo, this time to see Tsesarevich Alexei. The boy had received an injury which caused him painful bleeding. It was not publicly known that the heir to the throne had the hemophilia B, a disease that was widespread among European the doctors could not supply a cure, the desperate Tsarina looked for other help; she had lost her mother, her brother, her younger sister when she was young. Rasputin was said to possess the ability to heal through prayer and was able to calm the parents and to give the boy some relief, despite the doctors' prediction that he would die. On the following day the Tsesarevich showed significant signs of recovery, this marked a turn for the Russian history and was the birth of the legend of one of the most famous figures of the recent history. . . Grigor Rasputin . . ."

* * *

Good day to all the Ladies and Gentlemen that happen to see this fic, Kill el Drifter! This is a joint work between JGResidentEvil and Me Duncan Idaho. If you have time drop us a review (more reviews, the more stimulated the writer feels the faster chapters can come out! Unless Real Life chooses to knock the door, then sorry) also if you can do be so kind to drop a review to JG's story Uchiha Heiress Remix!

Now as to make clear some stuff, this is Origin World Naruto, as a few fics do this Naruto is born in the KlK verse, so no chakra, I instead chose to borrow HSDK elements because the general idea of KLK "The Clothes do not make the person."

As for one question that makes or breaks fics for people: pairings, the answer is Naruto x Ryuko, period, no polls, no I will not change it, there are good reasons as for why I chose this pairing.

If you want to follow the story then you can watch for snippets at forums. spacebattles threads / kill-el-drifter.322104 / many thanks to suntan140 for spotting that the link was not quite working.


	2. Chapter 2 Get on Your Dancing Shoes

Ch2: Get on Your Dancing Shoes

Satsuki Kiryūin was meditating deeply on the newest issue that had appeared on her school, one Naruto Uzumaki, the technique he had shown proved that it could destroy life fibers, despite it left him looking winded it was a useful technique, 'and it could prove valuable to me in the end, if I can somehow convince him to join forces with me', however she could not devise a way, 'Inumuta's spy drones have shown that he is not a materialistic person' Satsuki's lips thinned at that, his home (if it could even called that, she had gasped and felt nauseated at what she was making live the No Stars in) was devoid of many materialistic possessions, one old banged tv, a fridge and some light for him to read the famous work of Jiraiya "Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." and oddly "The Art of War of Tsun Tzu." Satsuki frowned as she recalled that bit 'So I am unable to use material means, given the thrashing he gave several clubs the last couple of weeks we know that he dislikes the Darwinian system of Honnōji', she started massaging her temples at the sheer headache 'how do I approach the issue? He is too much of a wild card to be left alone' she wondered, her elite five had been all recruited via their ambitions, Gamagōri to enforce justice, Inumuta due to his search of knowledge, Nonon wanting to prove herself to her, Sanageyama because the teen loved to have a good fight and _him _was because he wanted to help her to defeat _that woman_.

'Uzumaki looks like a rebel…' She started attempting to tackle the issue from a different angle when a voice she had not heard in months reverberated on her inner sanctum "Thinking hard, Satsuki?" A very familiar voice spoke behind her; she smiled before turning her chair "it's been a long time since I last saw you, how was your journey? Found anything that could test your abilities?" She asked out of curiosity.

The raven haired teen nodded "there was this man from an unknown martial arts school I crossed paths in my journey, we sparred, she was pretty good to be honest."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow "_How good?_" She asked out of curiosity, it was not often someone was able to give her friend a good sparring match.

"She made me activate my regalia and actually beat me, her name was Ta, Tay, eh something like that, I don't remember." He admits sheepishly.

Satsuki starts to rub the bridge of her nose "_how can you not remember the name of the man you fought?_" She all but screamed.

"I was hit pretty hard on the head y'know? I spent a few days unconscious on a hospital, the match is still a bit of a burr to me, one moment I am getting trashed then I activated my Regalia and then I woke up in the hospital" he shrugged as it was the most obvious thing of the world.

Satsuki sighed and put a hand on her forehead feeling the headache blooming in full force "then why you did not contact me?"

"… oops?" Was all he could say, he honestly had forgotten to call her.

Satsuki sighed, "maybe you will be able to help me" she pressed some buttons of the console that was attached to her chair bringing up the image of a spiky haired blonde. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he defeated a couple of One Star students with some difficulty and without using any Anti Life Fiber equipment, I was thinking of recruiting him but I do not see a reliable way to do so, any ideas?"

The black haired student started scratching his chin in thought 'well she could simply call him over and tell him the situation, that would be the easiest solution, but I doubt she will take it , and if she is having troubles then he is not someone to be swayed by money, or promises of a good fight.' He pondered. "I don't have anything, sorry, I simply just don't know him well enough to throw an idea here."

Satsuki nods at her friends answer, "yes, aside of him looking to be a virtuous person we know nothing else, after the fight last week he has managed to avoid the clubs that are hunting him, he has not been in his house on the No-Star district and no one wants to check it again."

The newcomer raised an eyebrow, an unexpressed question had been formed, Satsuki sighed again, and "after I had Inumuta bug his house he must've noticed something out of place so he trapped it." She proceeded to press some other buttons of her console bringing several images.

The student whistles, "That is… really creative, wait from where he got the cattle prod?"

Satsuki shrugged "I have no idea, Inumuta attempted to see if he had any bank accounts in order to trace the product but turns out there are no accounts with one Uzumaki Naruto as the owner, nor anyone with the Uzumaki last name, apparently they do not trusts banks."

The drifter blinked "_are you serious?"_

Satsuki grimly nodded "as it stands we have no idea of what he can do beyond the attack called Rasengan." She finishes relaying all the data.

The student nods, a comfortable silence settles down on the room when it's interrupted suddenly by a loud *SLAM* "Satsuki-sama! The blond student is in the middle of a fight!" One Ira Gamagōri quickly shouts.

Satsuki wastes no time and brings up a large screen seeking the correct camera to switch to.

* * *

20 minutes before.

"Naruuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" An all too familiar voice shouts at full power, the blonde turns to see the same brown haired girl he had saved the week before flying through the air with her hands in an X shape, the teen quickly grabbed her midair by the collar of her shirt and set her down.

"Hey there Mako, sup?" The teen causally greeted his classmate.

"Ohayo! Naruto-chan! Where you've been? I didn't saw you at all of last week here."

"I was searching for a Ramen stand." The teen quickly replied, 'well that and training until I dropped, I can at least use the Rasengan consistently now, but it still drains me too much.'

"Well you heard the news?"

Mako's voice snapped Naruto out of his musings, "what news?"

"Well turns out some of the Gourmet club members were found unconscious on some No Star house and they looked like they had been shocked!" She cheerfully delivered the news "although I dunno why they would want to be shocked."

Naruto stifled a laugh that, 'so… it seems some idiot was actually bold enough to sneak into my home of all places, note to self, find an abandoned building and move everything there. '

Years of training with Jiraiya had taught Naruto _why_ being paranoid was a good thing…

* * *

_"Naruto listen to me" a tall man, with a large mane of white hair called his attention._

_"Whadda ya want ero-jiji?" The Teen snapped back with an annoyed tone of voice._

_"Well Gaki I thought you would like to be taught the 101 of the Toad Fist" 'along with my tricks of the trade for spying' he thought._

_"Wha, are you serious!?"_

_"Like the flu." He answers back with a grin._

_"So... whacha teach me? The Flattening of the shadow? Oh oh oh! Maybe the oily escape?"_

_"We'll start with the basics."_

_That killed all the excitement Naruto had "you suck Jiraiya-jiji."_

_He had to get back Naruto's attention somehow, the blonde had the same temper as his mother, tick her off and better start praying for a miracle, remembering Kushina Jiraiya got a brilliant idea, "Gaki, weren't you fawning all over Enter the Dragon?"_

_"Yeah! Bruce Lee is AWESOME!" The blonde exclaimed, pure and undiluted admiration leaking into his voice._

_"Well, let me tell you a little secret, he told yours truly once, that he feared not the man who had practiced one time, one hundred punches" before he could continue Naruto interrupted him._

_"Cuz he is awesome!"_

_Jiraiya grinned while nodding, "yes, but that's not all to it, he also told me that the man he feared was the man that had practiced one punch a hundred times not the one that had practiced one hundred punches a single time."_

_"Are you making this up ero-jiji?"_

_"Nope! If by the end of the session you have the answer I'll start you on the Rampant River technique… now Gaki" Jiraiya addressed Naruto by his personal nickname again "run, I want you to run like a madman!" he exclaimed while holding several needles on each hand._

_The chase had started that day, Naruto had attempted to run at first but was quickly found by Jiraiya, time and time again 'Oh c'mon! This is not fair! It's like he can always find me! Maybe if I vanish he'll leave me alone.'_

_And so Naruto had started to attempt to hide, at first he failed, but slowly his skill grew, and he wound up getting the mental scars that would define his paranoia against home invasion._

* * *

"Halt!" a loud voice startles Naruto out of his flashback.

The blonde teen soon enough found the source of the voice, a person clothed in a spacesuit with a rocket backpack.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki!?" the student demands.

"What if I happened to be him?"

"Then you will pay for destroying the tri way alliance between the Lunch Canteen Club, the Gourmet club and the Space Aeronautic club! What do you have to say for yourself!?" the member of the club asks.

Naruto can only give back a flat stare, "What? I only fought those two idiots because they were hurting Mako, I have never seen this Gourmet Club, are you sure that you didn't spend too much time inside that suit?"

"No, in fact let me show you this!" The club member exclaims once again and produces a tablet, "now Naruto Uzumaki can you deny this are picture of your house!"

Mako gets closer to see what they are talking about and her eyes widen, several One Star members are hanging in different and embarrassing positions and some look like they had a close encounter with electricity.

"Oi! Who gave you permission to invade my place!?" The accused student angrily shouts the question.

"We had the right to avenge the loss of the Lunch Canteen Club!"

On the monitoring room of Honnōji academy one Ira Gamagōri sneezed.

"Hey Ira you all right there man?"

"Thanks for your concern, it was nothing, just some dust that got in my nose, I shall remind the Cleaning Club to do a more in depth job here."

The raven haired student shrugs and focuses back on the screen.

"Very well your silence speaks volumes Uzumaki-san" The student proceeds to remove a piece of cloth revealing two stars on his uniform.

"FEAR ME UZUMAKI FOR I AM!"

**VLADIMIR VOLK**

**PRESIDENT OF THE HONNŌJI SPACE AERONAUTICS CLUB**

The astronaut then moved his hand to his helmet in order to trigger the microphone "Volk to Mother ship, Volk to Mothership… do you copy comrade?"

The transmissions were heard loud and clear by everybody present on the scene."Here the Gurlokovich Space Station we copy you comrade Volk, what can we do for you?

"Engage Orbital Laser and shoot one Naruto Uzumaki!" Vladimir shouts.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaims.

"Understood comrade, coordinates received! Fire away the Damocles!"

The entire population of the school started fleeing the scene en masse, as a bystander would coin later it looked like the rats were fleeing as the ship sank.

As soon as Naruto heard the first word he grabbed Mako by the collar and took off in a mad sprint, 'Oh you gotta be shittin' me! Why do I always attract the weirdo's!? First that guy with the out of date haircut and his weird sword, then that other guy who carried a baby of all things into combat, did I screwed someone so hard in my past life that I became cursed!?'

* * *

"Ira." Satsuki calls the dark skinned blonde name.

Said blonde gulps loudly, "yes Satsuki-sama?"

"Why does a club owns a Space Weapon?" She calmly asked as her eyes met Gamagōri's own as if she was analyzing his soul.

He loudly gulped. "I have no idea why Satsuki-sama, as far as the balance for the space aeronautics club budget goes everything checks along their purchases, they did not buy anything illegal." As far as he was concerned everything checked against the rules.

"Except the items were _components _to build a space station and laser cannon." Inumuta calmly points as the descending beam sweeps through one of the buildings opening it in half.

Gamagōri gulps again. "I'll amend the rule book then."

"Yes, do that and you are also banned for a week of enforcing any of the school rules, Sanageyama and Inumuta will pick up your part." Satsuki calmly imposed her selected punishment on Gamagōri who at time was looking paler as he slid down until he was kneeling. "Have I been understood Ira?" Satsuki coldly asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gamagōri replied as firmly as he could.

* * *

'I need to find an isolated space otherwise those nutjobs will kill me!' Naruto thought as he kept rushing through the campus doing his best to dodge missiles, the laser beam that came from space and more missiles, it did not help that he also was protecting Mako and that he had already taken some indirect hits along Mako being knocked unconscious thanks to the stunts he had been forced to pull.

He remembered an area near the No Star district that happened to be void of both buildings and life, he had been using it to train in secret, away from prying eyes, 'that place will do; now how in the blazes do I lure him there? And how do I get rid of Mako? I cannot involve her.' Naruto kept running attempting to lose Vladimir Volk in order to let the excitable (and very much excited) girl down somewhere.

"MISSILE HAMMER BARRAGE!" Vladimir shouted as he unleashed a new technique, hundreds of missiles fired from his backpack all with the same instruction 'hunt down one Naruto Uzumaki.'

Naruto's senses picked up the smell of burnt fuel, 'so more missiles were fired… that gives me an idea.' A grin spread on Naruto's face, shifting Mako to a bridal carry Naruto started dodging as best as he could the missiles while making sure they did not detonate too far away one from the other creating a smoke curtain that blinded Volk.

Once the wind dissipated it there was no trace of the boy or his friend. "B`lyad'!" Vladimir cursed once he noticed his prey had disappeared.

* * *

"Inumuta." Satsuki addressed the teen Black Hat, quickly understanding her intentions he sends a series of commands to his fly-spy-bots in order to keep an eye on the blonde.

"Hmm, he has a flexible mind." The newcomer idly comments.

"How so? Blondie looks to be quick on his feet, but I haven't seen anything else."

"Exactly Jakuzure, he managed to make a plan right on the spot in order to escape and probably put that young lady somewhere safe."

* * *

Naruto grinned as he managed to escape from the Russian space-boy, 'now where to put Mako?' Naruto asked himself as he scanned the area when he saw a dumpster, "that's perfect!" Naruto pushed a bit the dumpster from the wall and placed the chestnut haired girl against it as he re affixed the dumpster to hide her.

After he was done he ran towards his personal training area, a small desolated spot of Honnōji City where man's hand had strayed, a place where there was still a bit of Nature remaining.

Naruto started to relax when a voice startled him.

"So this is where you hide!? Fitting like the coward you are, like the beast you are! " Vladimir shouted as he descended from the sky.

Naruto whirled his face giving a flat stare to the Russian astronaut poser, "Why are you hunting me!?" He shouted getting tired of playing the part of the prey in this play.

The aspiring astronaut descended, his feet nearly touching the earth and his helmet touching Naruto's face. "_You_ destroyed our alliance, _we _astronauts need dehydrated food for space, however you monster destroyed our principal _cooks_ in the Lunch Canteen Club! Dehydrated food tastes horrible, if you did not bother to save that little criminal, then neither The Space Aeronautics Club nor The Gourmet Club would have a need to hunt you! But no you little beast, no you had to defend the _criminal_ and destroy our dreams!" Vladimir ranted.

"As far as I am concerned I did the right thing! Mako's lunch was probably done by her mother! With her love, it's just one student! What is wrong with you!?" Naruto countered Vladimir's speech as he felt his blood boil due to being turned burned, blasted and nearly killed due to such a _petty_ motivation.

"What is wrong with me!? My dream was to reach the stars! The members of the Lunch Canteen Club wished to create new dishes in zero gravity! To revolutionize the world's cooking! The Gourmet Club desired to taste never before created dishes! Thanks to your actions dozens of people had their dreams crushed! All because you decided to defend someone who broke the law! Once the Lunch Canteen Club was formed by decree of Satsuki-sama that club would handle all foods! No student was allowed to bring in food from their homes!"

* * *

Satsuki frowned at Vladimir's declaration, she had indeed given the Lunch Canteen Club the green light to be formed, however 'I never gave them such ample permits, all they could do is handle is their own canteen, I wonder from where they got the idea that they had a large authority?' making her mind she turns to Inumuta. "Inumuta I want you to give a look to that club permits, there is something odd going on here, I do not recall giving such permits to them and yet Gamagōri's failure at detaining them means they were acting within the boundaries of my rules."

Inumuta nodded as he focused back into his fight.

* * *

"It doesn't matters, they had no right to bully Mako!" Naruto exclaimed as he slowly dug his right foot in the muddy earth slowly attempting to set off a trap.

"The happiness or well-being of one person cannot be put over that of hundreds of others; such is the law of the world." Vladimir sternly replies to Naruto's arguments.

"Who says that!? Why you must put others before someone else? Does that person is not taken into for anything!?" Naruto kept the argument going as he felt that the wire had finally entangled itself on Naruto's right shoe, now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to spring the trap.

"We cannot put the good of a single person above hundreds of others! If one must be sad for others to be happy so be it! It's how the world works!" Vladimir refused to go beyond his argument.

The suddenly his view was obscured by mud. "Gah!" He shouted in surprise while Naruto grinned. 'My trap worked perfectly!'

"Ya know man you got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace." Naruto said as a sadistic grin started to form in his face.

* * *

The raven haired teen whistled impressed. "Not bad, he is pragmatic."

At that statement Nonon quirked an eyebrow at her sempai "Isn't he a martial artist? Shouldn't he be honorable and all that?"

The boy shrugged casually. "This is a fight, not a tournament, anything goes Kohai."

"Feh I bet that Satsuki-sama has no need for cheap tricks like that greeny, tournament or not."

The others wince. "I was not aware you could bend an arm that way… or a leg shove there…" Satsuki comments with a clinical detachment as her mind attempts to understand what the No Star is currently doing and how he was doing it. 'After all, I could use it on _them_.'

* * *

Vladimir was attempting to remove the mud out of his helmet with his hands when he felt a sharp tug, 'what!?' he felt being dragged to something when a weight suddenly fell on his shoulders.

'Time to tame this bad boy!' Naruto thought as the sadistic grin grew wider.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAWWWWWWWWWWW" Naruto took out of his pants inner pocket a cattle prod and started using it to push Vladimir around.

"Ya don't want to be hit by that laser right? So MOVE IT!" Naruto shouted as the boy entered in a full state of panic and started to try and shake the blonde off him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAW Boy! Move it motherfucker!" Vladimir felt a tug forcing him to go to the left as his arm felt a close contact with the Damocles beam.

* * *

"That is the most sadistic thing I have ever seen in my life..." Gamagōri commented as he watched the aspiring astronaut being ridden like a bull.

"Crazy and not in a good way..." Nonon muttered a bit horrified. "Sure he got hunted like an animal but… thats taking it a bit too far isn't it?"

"I would usually agree with you Jakuzure but… seeing how he was hunted like a witch and the club took attributions Satsuki-sama never gave, nor to mention injured a large number of students… somehow I cannot feel sympathy for him." Inumuta analyzed the entire situation.

"Hey Satsuki-sama how soon you think you can arrange a match between him and me?" Sanageyama asked.

The raven haired student sighed. "Uzu, what you want, a formal match or an underground ring one?"

"There won't be any matches between anyone here and Uzumaki-san, we need to study him more and sending any of you could mean I would lose a valuable friend in an attempt to scout more about him, so no one has any right to go and challenge him." Satsuki firmly forbid Sangeyama's idea.

"And if any of you happen to go behind my back to challenge him you will be harshly punished."

* * *

"So tell me you finally understood why you should not go around hunting people?" Naruto asked sitting down next to the sobbing, whimpering wreck of Vladimir Volk, he had extracted his pound of flesh from him so he was satisfied now and was willing to call bygones bygones… 'as long as he does not gets the funny idea to hunt me again.'

Vladimir Volk only nodded as he cried. "I am sorry Naruto-sama! I will never do it again! Vladimir will be a good boy from now on!"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This place is really nuts and something tells me it will only get worse..." He muttered. "Next thing I learn, there's an actual secret war involving aliens..." He snickered at the thought. "Yeah right. . ."

* * *

**AN: Welcome back once more to a new Chapter of Kill el Drifter, many thanks to JGResidentEvil and Fight2Protect for their help with this chapter.**

**My objective for this chapter was to introduce a new mysterious character, to show that this fic will not be running on Protagonist Centered Morality and that this Naruto is similar yet different to his canon counterpart.**

**As always please review, more reviews means I feel more stimulated to write, so the faster you can get your hands on a 3rd chapter for this story.**

**If you want to follow the story then you can watch for snippets at forums. spacebattles threads / kill-el-drifter.322104 / many thanks to suntan140 for spotting that the link was not quite working.**


End file.
